Primera y única vez
by Fallingtoyourfeet
Summary: Vegeta espía a Bulma por su ventana y la ve semi-desnuda. ¿Podrá el Príncipe de los Saiyajins resistir a la tentación? Entre la saga de Freezer y la de los androides. VxB


Vegeta se sentó en su cama, no pudiendo dormir, como últimamente le estaba pasando. Hace varios meses que vivía en la Corporación Capsula, y aunque se pasaba todo el día entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, las noches eran algo complicadas para él. Al tener un oído tan sensible como el suyo, escuchaba absolutamente todo en la casa vacía, hasta las respiraciones acompasadas de la humana que estaba al otro lado de su pared. En los últimos días la ha estado observando, para saber por qué Kakarotto es tan apegado a ellos. En todos sus días de observación, todavía no ha encontrado la respuesta. ¿Por qué sentir algo por seres tan indefensos y débiles? Vegeta no lo entendía en absoluto.

Caminó lentamente hacia el balcón de su habitación, para ver la inmensidad de la noche. La luna estaba redonda, y una vez más, maldijo a ese insecto por cortarle su cola. Las estrellas ya no llamaban su atención, estaba más que acostumbrado a verlas por viajar tanto en el espacio, pero se quedó mirando unos momentos hacia la dirección en la cual el planeta Vegeta debería estar en esos momentos. Sintió un poco de nostalgia, aunque por supuesto el sentimiento lo enfureció, haciendo que diera vuelta la vista. Se decidió a continuar con su experimento, y saltó fácilmente hacia el balcón de la habitación de al lado, donde la humana se encontraba durmiendo. Por lo general, solía encontrarla de espaldas a la puerta ventana que daba al balcón, con las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo, pero ésta vez era diferente. Sí se encontraba de espaldas al balcón, pero las sábanas no estaban en su lugar, y el pequeño camisón de seda rosa se había subido, dejando ver un lindo trasero, con solo un pequeño culotte de encaje negro cubriéndolo. Vegeta se descubrió a sí mismo mirando con deseo ese trasero, y aunque quisiera negarlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser, su pantalón de hacer ejercicio comenzó a molestarle. Era una locura que él sintiera algo como eso por una simple humana, pero su pantalón lo dejaba en evidencia: la deseaba.

En su sueño, Bulma se dio la vuelta hacia el balcón, y el saiyajin vio que uno de los tirantes de su camisón se había bajado por su brazo, dejando al descubierto uno de sus senos. La respiración de Vegeta comenzó a agitarse,y sintió la urgente necesidad de aliviar la molestia en su entrepierna, aunque

no quería ser él el que la aliviara. Entró en silencio a la habitación, cerrando la puerta ventana detrás de él sin hacer ni un solo ruido. La miró durante más tiempo, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, sin querer ser él el que tuviera que dar el primer paso. Una paz que nunca antes había experimentado se instaló dentro de él al verla dormir, y se recriminó a sí mismo por esos sentimientos. Él no podía sentir. Él es el príncipe de los saiyajins, no puede permitirse sentir, porque los sentimientos te hacen débil.

Sin embargo, continuó observándola, y podría haber pasado horas viéndola. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada silenciosa respiración, como una invitación siniestra y silenciosa a que pasara su lengua por él. Oh, y él quería hacerlo, quería besar cada parte de su cuerpo mucho más de lo que se admitiría a sí mismo. Bulma abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose observada, aunque antes de abrir los ojos se había convencido de que eran imaginaciones de ella. Al abrir los ojos, encontró a Vegeta observándola detenidamente, a solo unos pasos de la cama.

-¡Vegeta! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Es que en tu planeta no te enseñaron que es grosero mirar…!?-sus gritos y sus preguntas fueron callándose de a poco,

observando la mirada del príncipe, que ni siquiera pestañaba.

La luna bañaba su torso desnudo, y eso cortó un poco la respiración de Bulma. En secreto, lo había estado observando mientras él entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad, usando las cámaras de seguridad que existen en toda la Corporación; al ver sus músculos contraerse y relajarse con cada golpe que daba, sus entrañas se contraían de una forma un tanto exquisita. Varias veces ha tenido sueños eróticos con él como protagonista, y eso la avergonzaba y la enojaba al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podría desear a alguien que la trata tan mal todo el tiempo? De todas formas, Bulma se sentía atraída hacia él, probablemente porque a través de su apariencia de "chico-malo", había un hombre que había sufrido mucho. Ella recordaba perfectamente cómo había llorado en Namek, contándole a Goku cómo Freezer había destruido su planeta y matado a su padre y hermanos.

Bajó su mirada hacia donde Vegeta la miraba con deseo, descubriendo que su camisón de seda rosa se había bajado de un solo lado, dejando uno de sus senos al descubierto. La antigua Bulma le hubiera gritado, tirado con cualquier cosa que hubiera tenido a su alcance y se hubiera tapado para que no la mire, pero ésta Bulma, la –estoy-ansiosa-porque-Vegeta-me-folle Bulma, solo volvió a levantar su vista hacia los oscuros ojos negros que la miraban de una forma que hacía estremecer hasta su cerebro.

Lentamente, se levantó de la cama, y al pararse, su camisón bajó lentamente por todo su cuerpo, quedando finalmente en el suelo. El saiyajin miró el recorrido de la fina prenda antes de volver su vista a los senos de Bulma. Ella caminó con gracia los pocos pasos que la separaban de él, y puso una de sus manos en el musculado pecho del príncipe, sintiendo su corazón latir acompasadamente, como si nada de esto le estuviera haciendo efecto. Se acercó más al ver que no la rechazaba, y puso su otra mano en su cuello, pegando sus senos a sus pectorales. Ella gimió y él no hizo ningún ruido que lo delatara, pero ella podía sentir la creciente erección en su pantalón. Besó su cuello, temiendo que si intentaba ir a por sus labios, él la rechazara y terminara con ese momento que tanto había soñado vivir. Él no la alejó, pero mantuvo sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, sin tocarla; y ella ardía lentamente en deseo por un pequeño toque de su parte, por sencillo que fuera.

-Vegeta, tócame…-le pidió en un susurro, pero él no le contestó. Separó su rostro de su cuello para poder verlo con ojos suplicantes. Por supuesto que el

príncipe no iba a ceder con solo una mirada.-Por favor, Vegeta, tócame.- volvió a pedirle, ahora con más desesperación. Estaba tomando la falta de

respuesta de su acompañante como un rechazo, y estaba doliéndole aunque no quisiera admitirlo.-Por favor…-volvió a pedirle, rebajándose todavía más.

-¿Es que tú nunca te callas, mujer?-le dijo el saiyajin con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Bulma se quedó callada, sintiéndose un poco más ligera que de costumbre al escuchar por primera vez la voz de Vegeta en ésta noche. La sonrisa de él se ensanchó, gustándole la forma en que se sentía que Bulma acatara sus órdenes en vez de gritarle.-Harás todo lo que yo te diga.-Bulma asintió, no sintiéndose sí misma por seguir las órdenes de esa forma, pero sabía que era la única oportunidad que tenía de que Vegeta la toque realmente.-Acuéstate en la cama.-comandó, y sonrió satisfecho cuando Bulma le hizo caso inmediatamente, sin rechistar.

Recorrió su cuerpo casi desnudo con la mirada, llenándose de deseo morboso. Se subió sobre ella pero sin tocarla aún, sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus brazos; le gustaba mucho hacerla rogar porque la tocara, le excitaba. Bulma estaba casi temblando, no saber qué es lo siguiente que va a hacerle la asusta y le excita al mismo tiempo.

Vegeta bajó su cabeza con lentitud, disfrutando de poner a Bulma tan incómoda de una forma sexual y besó su cuello, con lentitud, disfrutando del sabor de su piel. A Bulma se le cortó la respiración, sintiéndose mínimamente satisfecha por el primer toque de su acompañante. Comenzó a susurrarle

cosas en un idioma completamente extraño para ella, pero sonaba tan exótico que comenzaba a excitarla más aún, como si eso fuera posible.

Te necesito, le decía Vegeta en su idioma natal, pero lo hacía a propósito para que ella no lo entendiera, porque aunque sintiera todo eso en su

interior, no podía permitirse sentirlo, ni que ella lo supiera. Una sola noche de placer, eso es lo que iba a ser.

Bulma abrazó la espalda de Vegeta con sus brazos, dejando que él le hiciera todo lo que quisiera aún más de lo que ya lo había dejado. El príncipe aflojó sus brazos, dejando que su cuerpo tocara el de ella. Bulma comenzó a mover sus manos a través de su espalda, sintiendo sus músculos admirativamente. Esos músculos se contraían cada vez que él bajaba la cabeza hacia la base de su cuello, que era bastante seguido. Bulma se moría porque esos labios calientes que pasaban por su cuello subieran y se juntaran con los suyos, pero Vegeta no lo hacía, no dejaba de besar y lamer su cuello. No podía decir que eso no le gustaba, pero un beso en los labios no le haría daño…

Bésame.-le pidió aunque sabía que era inútil. Vegeta sonrió en su cuello, quedándose quieto.-No te lo estoy ordenando, Vegeta, te lo estoy pidiendo. Por favor, bésame.-todavía no podía creer que seguía suplicándole, pero esa era la única forma que tenía de conseguir lo que quería y necesitaba.

-Ya cállate, mujer. Vas a hacer que pierda mi paciencia contigo.-dijo levantando su rostro de su cuello para mirarla.

-Oh, ¿tenías paciencia conmigo?-preguntó ella con ironía, y él, lejos de molestarse, se divirtió con ese pequeño comentario.-Porque lo que menos que has…

Vegeta la calló con un beso en los labios, y ella se quedó sorprendida un momento, ¿cómo alguien podía entender a este hombre? Pero a ella no le importaba entenderlo en ese momento, y le correspondió el beso, un beso completamente caliente, y sus labios parecían incluso más calientes que en su cuello.

Vegeta forzó su lengua dentro de la boca de Bulma, y recorrió toda su boca, memorizándola. Bulma también hizo lo mismo, y se sintió tan caliente como un caluroso día de verano. Adoraba la sensación que le producían los besos de Vegeta, y quiso poder tener esos besos todos los días de su vida. ¡Cómo había perdido el tiempo con Yamcha!

Vegeta continuó besándola para no tener que pensar en el sentimiento de posesividad que se instaló dentro de él. Quería que ella fuera suya, y que no pudiera pensar en otro hombre que no sea él. Eso, por supuesto, se oponía completamente con su pensamiento de que esto sería algo de una sola noche. Quizás sí sería algo de una sola noche, pero de todas formas podía hacer que ella solo piense en él. Es egoísta de su parte, pero, ¿acaso él no era egoísta? Él no siente nada por nadie, así que no debería importarle si una simple humana piensa en él por más tiempo del que debería.

Bulma sintió que estaba en un lugar cerca del cielo cuando Vegeta dejó sus labios para pasar su lengua por sus pezones, y no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera reaccionar ante su movimiento. Gimió mientras Vegeta bajaba por su estómago y destrozó sin ninguna piedad su culotte de encaje negro, para luego pasar su lengua lentamente por su intimidad. Ya no podía ponerle palabras a lo supremo que eso se sintió; y se sintió mucho más supremo cuando Vegeta metió uno de sus dedos dentro de ella: mientras la masturbaba con su lengua, metía y sacaba su dedo. Bulma enterró una de sus manos en el pelo de Vegeta, haciéndole saber que le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo. Él sonrió y continuó con sus movimientos, volviéndola loca. Más loca aún: cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, Vegeta se separó de su cuerpo, no dejándola terminar. Bulma se removió incómoda: ¿por qué no simplemente le daba el maldito orgasmo y punto?

-Quieta.-le ordenó Vegeta, y no tuvo ganas de obedecerlo. Él sostuvo sus manos sobre su cabeza, y trabó su cuerpo con el de ella, no dejando que se mueva. Su sonrisa satisfecha apareció otra vez en su rostro.

-Hazme el amor, Vegeta.-le suplicó Bulma mientras alcanzaba su cuello otra vez, para besarlo y pasar su lengua por él. Era incómodo sin sus manos, pero no le importaba mientras pudiera sentir ese sabor salado de su piel, una mezcla perfecta de sudor, gel de baño, y ese gusto único de él, de Vegeta.

Él soltó una risa de suficiencia, solo para esconderse a sí mismo. Te quiero hacer el amor, le dijo otra vez en su idioma natal, aunque solo lo hacía para encubrirse así mismo, mentirse como un chiquillo. Si le hacía el amor a esa humana, quería decir que él sentía algo por ella, y él no puede sentir. No puede permitírselo.

Liberó sus manos solo porque sabía que ahora ella estaba contenta y esperando su próximo movimiento. No podía hacer otra cosa más que penetrarla de una vez: su erección ya le estaba doliendo.

Vegeta le ordenó a Bulma que le quitara los pantalones, y ella lo hizo con rapidez, tirándolo al suelo al igual que a su bóxer. Volvió a recostarse en la cama cuando terminó con su tarea, abriendo sus piernas para que él pudiera meterse entre ellas con facilidad. No podía creer que por fin iba a cumplirse ese sueño tan recurrente que ha tenido durante el último tiempo.

Vegeta volvió a besarla cortamente, haciéndola sentir bien otra vez, y pudo sentir su sabor en su boca. La penetró con fuerza, como si no le importara nada más que estar dentro de ella de una buena vez. Bulma gimió con fuerza, y si sus padres hubieran estado en casa, probablemente la hubieran escuchado. Vegeta soltó un pequeño gemido ronco, que a Bulma le pareció el sonido más sexy del mundo. Hizo que subiera sus piernas, trabando sus rodillas con sus hombros para penetrarla más intensamente. Se movió con rapidez y fuerza dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir como nadie nunca antes pudo, y no tardó mucho en explotar en un orgasmo. Vegeta también fue rápido en terminar, pues su excitación era demasiada al momento de la primera penetración. Bulma pudo sentir cómo se llenaba de su líquido caliente, y le gustó mucho.

Vegeta cayó con la respiración agitada en la cama, aunque pudo controlarla mucho más rápido que Bulma al estar acostumbrado al ejercicio físico intenso. Estaba preparado para vestirse e irse a su habitación otra vez, pero Bulma –no estando consciente de los sentimientos de negación de Vegeta- se dio la vuelta para abrazarse a su musculado torso. Él estaba a punto de rechazarla, pero algo dentro de él se sintió en paz con el débil abrazo de la frágil humana. Era completamente extraño y no entendía por qué. ¿Acaso él estaba sintiendo algo por una humana? Nunca sintió nada por nadie, no iba a empezar ahora por una simple terrícola. Si bien tenía un cuerpo excelente y su carácter le recordaba a las grandes guerreras saiyajins, continuaba siendo una terrícola y él era el príncipe de la raza más feroz del universo. No podía sentir nada por nadie, no cuando estaba tan cerca de poder derrotar a Kakarotto.

De todas formas la dejó descansar sobre él, y colocó una de sus manos en su cintura, abrazándola también. Después de todo, ésta fue la primera y única vez que ellos se acostaban juntos.


End file.
